The cargo-carrying area of an open deck vehicle such as a jeep or pickup truck is commonly referred to as the load bed. Cargo space for tools, luggage, portable radios, portable telephones, cassette tapes, tape decks and other valuables may not be fully utilized because of the risk of unauthorized use or theft of such portable property which is carried in plain view on the load bed.
Engineers, contractors, technicians and skilled tradesmen perform on-site construction and use pickup trucks and jeeps to transport documents, tools and other portable items to construction sites. Such personal property must be off-loaded and secured, or alternatively, left unguarded on the open deck of the vehicle.